Coronary heart disease (CHD) is a major health problem in the U.S., with death rates exceeding 1 million annually. Risk factors include cigarette smoking and hypertension, but elevated plasma cholesterol has been implicated as the primary risk factor for CHD. High total cholesterol and low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol levels contribute to the formation of atherosclerotic plaques and eventually to thrombosis or myocardial infarction. Hence, management of cholesterol levels is an essential part of prevention and treatment strategies to reduce the incidence, mortality and morbidity of coronary heart disease.
There is substantial epidemiological evidence that dietary factors, such as consumption of certain soy proteins can help manage cholesterol levels and reduce CHD risk in certain individuals. Some epidemiological studies have shown that soy food consumption is linked with a decreased risk of cardiovascular disease in some Asian populations (1). More recently, a large-scale 3-year cohort study of 75,000 Chinese women have shown a dose-response relationship between soy food intake and reduced risk of coronary heart disease, especially nonfatal myocardial infarction (2). Meta-analysis results from 38 clinical studies including 730 research volunteers, showed that soy protein intake was associated with 9.3% reduction of serum cholesterol, a 12.9% reduction in serum LDL-cholesterol, a 10.5% reduction of serum triglycerides, and a non-significant increase in high density lipoprotein (HDL) levels (3). The clinical results of the experiments involving soy protein has prompted the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) to allow a health claim on food labels stating that 25 grams of soy protein as part of a daily diet low in saturated fat and cholesterol may reduce the risk of heart disease.
The candidate components of soy that could contribute to its hypocholesterolemic effect include soy proteins and its non-protein components, saponins and isoflavones, genistein and daidzein. Unfortunately, the body of experimental data indicates that it is still unclear which of these components provides hypocholesterolemic effects. Many have hypothesized that soy isoflavones are responsible for the reducing cholesterol in animals. In fact, numerous studies have focused on the role of soy isoflavones in reducing cholesterol levels in animals (4-6) and humans (7, 8). Interestingly, these and other studies show that soy isoflavones do not provide any cholesterol lowering effects. For example, in one study, when isoflavone-rich extract of soy was fed to cynomolgus monkeys in the absence of soy protein, it did not produce any cholesterol lowering effects (9).
In some studies, when soy protein was simply added to the animal's diet, significant reductions in cholesterol were observed (10). Concerns about a viable cardioprotective mechanism of action attributable to isoflavones (11-13) have also tempered the enthusiasm about the role of isoflavones in reducing CHD risk. Saponins, a structurally diverse group of triterpene or steroid glycosides, have also been proposed as possible soy component responsible for its hypocholesterolemic activity (14). However, there are no convincing animal or human studies as well as a viable mechanism of action to indicate that saponins are responsible for the hypocholesterolemic activity of soy. The same is true with 7S globulins, a major soy storage protein, which is found to inhibit atherosclerosis in mice, but did not show hypocholesterolemic effects (15).
In February 2006, the American Heart Association released a scientific advisory report on soy protein, isoflavones and cardiovascular health by analyzing recent clinical data published since the FDA-approved health claim (16). Among 19 studies of soy isoflavones, the American Heart Association found that isoflavones, on average, have no effect on Low Density Lipoprotein cholesterol (“LDL cholesterol”) or other lipid risk factors. The report concludes that, “A very large amount of soy protein, more than half the daily protein intake, may lower LDL cholesterol by a few percentage points when it replaces dairy protein of a mixture of animal proteins. The evidence favors soy protein rather than soy isoflavones as the responsible nutrient. However, at this time, the possibility cannot be ruled out that another component of soybeans, could be the active factor. Therefore it still is not clear what component or components of soy protein provide beneficial cholesterol lowering effects that reduce the risk of CHD. As a result, present methods of lowering cholesterol using soy protein have provided varying results that are neither targeted nor highly effective.
An additional drawback to use of the soy products described in the above clinical trials and endorsed by the FDA is the large amount (25 mg/day) of soy product that is required to obtain a beneficial result. It would be desirable to have a more concentrated composition, making it easier to obtain sufficient levels of the desired portion of the soy product as well as making preparing and packaging of such soy products more feasible.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved compositions and related methods for effectively reducing total and LDL cholesterol in individuals. The present invention provides these and other related benefits.
Definitions
To facilitate an understanding of the invention, a number of terms and phrases are defined below. Unless otherwise defined, all terms of art, notations and other scientific terminology used herein are intended to have the meanings commonly understood by those of skill in the art to which this invention pertains. In some cases, terms with commonly understood meanings are defined herein for clarity and/or for ready reference, and the inclusion of such definitions herein should not necessarily be construed to represent a substantial difference over what is generally understood in the art. The general techniques and procedures described or referenced herein are generally well understood and commonly employed using conventional methodology by those skilled in the art. As appropriate, procedures involving the use of commercially available kits and reagents are generally carried out in accordance with manufacturer defined protocols and/or parameters unless otherwise noted.
As used herein, the singular form “a”, “an”, and “the” includes plural references unless indicated otherwise. For example, “a” protease enzyme inhibitor includes one or more protease enzyme inhibitors.
As used herein “ug” is an abbreviation for microgram and “uM” is an abbreviation for micromole.
As used herein, “biological activity” and “bioactivity” refer to the in vivo activities of a compound or physiological responses that result upon in vivo administration of a compound, composition, or other mixture. Biological activity, thus, encompasses therapeutic effects and pharmaceutical activity of such compounds, compositions and mixtures. Biological activities may be observed and measured in in vitro systems designed to test or use such activities also.
As used herein, the term “biologically active” refers to a molecule having structural, regulatory and or biochemical functions of a naturally occurring lunasin molecule.
As used herein, a “combination” refers to any association between two or among more items.
As used herein, the term “suffering from disease” refers to a subject (e.g., a human) that is experiencing a particular disease. It is not intended that the present invention be limited to any particular signs or symptoms, nor disease. Thus, it is intended that the present invention encompass subjects that are experiencing any range of disease (e.g., from sub-clinical manifestation to full-blown disease) wherein the subject exhibits at least some of the indicia (e.g., signs and symptoms) associated with the particular disease.
As used herein, the terms “disease” “disorder” and “pathological condition” are used interchangeably to describe a state, signs, and/or symptoms that are associated with any impairment of the normal state of a living animal or of any of its organs or tissues that interrupts or modifies the performance of normal functions, and may be a response to environmental factors (such as malnutrition, industrial hazards, or climate), to specific infective agents (such as worms, bacteria, or viruses), to inherent defect of the organism (such as various genetic anomalies, or to combinations of these and other factors.
As used herein, the term “effective amount” refers to the amount of a composition (e.g., comprising Lunasin) sufficient to effect beneficial or desired results. An effective amount can be administered in one or more administrations, applications or dosages and is not intended to be limited to a particular formulation or administration route.
As used herein, the terms “administration” and “administering” refer to the act of giving a drug, prodrug, or other agent, or therapeutic treatment (e.g., compositions of the present invention) to a subject (e.g., a subject or in vivo, in vitro, or ex vivo cells, tissues, and organs) and/or to direct, instruct, or advise the use of the composition for any purpose (preferably, for a purpose described herein). Where the administration of one or more of the present compositions is directed, instructed or advised, such direction may be that which instructs and/or informs the user that use of the composition may and/or will provide one or more of the benefits described herein.
Exemplary routes of administration to the human body can be through the eyes (ophthalmic), mouth (oral), skin (topical or transdermal), nose (nasal), lungs (inhalant), oral mucosa (buccal), ear, rectal, vaginal, by injection (e.g., intravenously, subcutaneously, intratumorally, intraperitoneally, etc.) and the like.
Administration which is directed may comprise, for example, oral direction (e.g., through oral instruction from, for example, a physician, health professional, sales professional or organization, and/or radio or television media (i.e., advertisement) or written direction (e.g., through written direction from, for example, a physician or other health professional (e.g., scripts), sales professional or organization (e.g., through, for example, marketing brochures, pamphlets, or other instructive paraphernalia), written media (e.g., internet, electronic mail, or other computer-related media), and/or packaging associated with the composition (e.g., a label present on a package containing the composition). As used herein, “written” includes through words, pictures, symbols, and/or other visible descriptors. Such direction need not utilize the actual words used herein, but rather use of words, pictures, symbols, and the like conveying the same or similar meaning are contemplated within the scope of this invention.
As used herein, the terms “co-administration” and “co-administering” refer to the administration of at least two agent(s) (e.g., composition comprising Lunasin and one or more other agents—e.g., a protease enzyme inhibitor) or therapies to a subject. In some embodiments, the co-administration of two or more agents or therapies is concurrent. In other embodiments, a first agent/therapy is administered prior to a second agent/therapy. Those of skill in the art understand that the formulations and/or routes of administration of the various agents or therapies used may vary. The appropriate dosage for co-administration can be readily determined by one skilled in the art. In some embodiments, when agents or therapies are co-administered, the respective agents or therapies are administered at lower dosages than appropriate for their administration alone. Thus, co-administration is especially desirable in embodiments where the co-administration of the agents or therapies lowers the requisite dosage of a potentially harmful (e.g., toxic) agent(s), and/or when co-administration of two or more agents results in sensitization of a subject to beneficial effects of one of the agents via co-administration of the other agent.
As used herein, the term “treatment” or grammatical equivalents encompasses the improvement and/or reversal of the symptoms of disease (e.g., heart disease). A composition which causes an improvement in any parameter associated with disease when used in the screening methods of the instant invention may thereby be identified as a therapeutic composition. The term “treatment” refers to both therapeutic treatment and prophylactic or preventative measures. For example, those who may benefit from treatment with compositions and methods of the present invention include those already with a disease and/or disorder (e.g., elevated cholesterol levels) as well as those in which a disease and/or disorder is to be prevented (e.g., using a prophylactic treatment of the present invention).
As used herein, the term “at risk for disease” refers to a subject (e.g., a human) that is predisposed to experiencing a particular disease. This predisposition may be genetic (e.g., a particular genetic tendency to experience the disease, such as heritable disorders), or due to other factors (e.g., age, weight, environmental conditions, exposures to detrimental compounds present in the environment, etc.). Thus, it is not intended that the present invention be limited to any particular risk, nor is it intended that the present invention be limited to any particular disease.
As used herein, the terms “individual,” “host,” “subject” and “patient” refer to any animal, including but not limited to, human and non-human animals (for example, without limitation, primates, dogs, cats, cows, horses, sheep, rodents, poultry, fish, crustaceans, etc.) that is studied, analyzed, tested, diagnosed or treated. As used herein, the terms “individual,” “host,” “subject” and “patient” are used interchangeably, unless indicated otherwise.
As used herein, the term “antibody” (or “antibodies”) refers to any immunoglobulin that binds specifically to an antigenic determinant, and specifically binds to proteins identical or structurally related to the antigenic determinant that stimulated their production. Thus, antibodies can be useful in assays to detect the antigen that stimulated their production. Monoclonal antibodies are derived from a single clone of B lymphocytes (i.e., B cells), and are generally homogeneous in structure and antigen specificity. Polyclonal antibodies originate from many different clones of antibody-producing cells, and thus are heterogenous in their structure and epitope specificity, but all recognize the same antigen. Also, it is intended that the term “antibody” encompass any immunoglobulin (e.g., IgG, IgM, IgA, IgE, IgD, etc.) obtained from any source (e.g., humans, rodents, non-human primates, lagomorphs, caprines, bovines, equines, ovines, etc.).
As used herein, the term “antigen” is used in reference to any substance that is capable of being recognized by an antibody.
As used herein, the terms “Western blot,” “Western immunoblot” “immunoblot” and “Western” refer to the immunological analysis of protein(s), polypeptides or peptides that have been immobilized onto a membrane support. The proteins are first resolved by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (i.e., SDS-PAGE) to separate the proteins, followed by transfer of the protein from the gel to a solid support, such as nitrocellulose or a nylon membrane. The immobilized proteins are then exposed to an antibody having reactivity towards an antigen of interest. The binding of the antibody (i.e., the primary antibody) is detected by use of a secondary antibody that specifically binds the primary antibody. The secondary antibody is typically conjugated to an enzyme that permits visualization of the antigen-antibody complex by the production of a colored reaction product or catalyzes a luminescent enzymatic reaction (e.g., the ECL reagent, Amersham).
The term “compound” refers to any chemical entity, pharmaceutical, drug, and the like that can be used to treat or prevent a disease, illness, sickness, or disorder of bodily function. Compounds comprise both known and potential therapeutic compounds. Compounds comprise polypeptides such as those described herein.
As used herein, the term “toxic” refers to any detrimental or harmful effects on a subject, a cell, or a tissue as compared to the same cell or tissue prior to the administration of the toxicant.
As used herein, the term “pharmaceutical composition” refers to the combination of an active agent (e.g., Lunasin) with a carrier, inert or active, making the composition especially suitable for diagnostic or therapeutic use in vitro, in vivo or ex vivo.
The terms “pharmaceutically acceptable” or “pharmacologically acceptable,” as used herein, refer to compositions that do not substantially produce adverse reactions, e.g., toxic, allergic, or immunological reactions, when administered to a subject.
As used herein, the term “topically” refers to application of the compositions of the present invention to the surface of the skin and mucosal cells and tissues (e.g., alveolar, buccal, lingual, masticatory, or nasal mucosa, and other tissues and cells that line hollow organs or body cavities).
As used herein, the term “pharmaceutically acceptable carrier” refers to any of the standard pharmaceutical carriers including, but not limited to, phosphate buffered saline solution, water, emulsions (e.g., such as an oil/water or water/oil emulsions), and various types of wetting agents, any and all solvents, dispersion media, coatings, sodium lauryl sulfate, isotonic and absorption delaying agents, disintrigrants (e.g., potato starch or sodium starch glycolate), and the like. The compositions also can include stabilizers and preservatives. For examples of carriers, stabilizers and adjuvants. (See e.g., Martin, Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, 15th Ed., Mack Publ. Co., Easton, Pa. (1975), incorporated herein by reference).
The term “gene” refers to a nucleic acid (e.g., DNA) sequence that comprises coding sequences necessary for the production of a polypeptide, precursor, or RNA (e.g., rRNA, tRNA). The polypeptide can be encoded by a full length coding sequence or by any portion of the coding sequence so long as the desired activity or functional properties (e.g., enzymatic activity, ligand binding, signal transduction, immunogenicity, etc.) of the full-length or fragment are retained. The term also encompasses the coding region of a structural gene and the sequences located adjacent to the coding region on both the 5′ and 3′ ends for a distance of about 1 kb or more on either end such that the gene corresponds to the length of the full-length mRNA. Sequences located 5′ of the coding region and present on the mRNA are referred to as 5′ non-translated sequences. Sequences located 3′ or downstream of the coding region and present on the mRNA are referred to as 3′ non-translated sequences. The term “gene” encompasses both cDNA and genomic forms of a gene. A genomic form or clone of a gene contains the coding region interrupted with non-coding sequences termed “introns” or “intervening regions” or “intervening sequences.” Introns are segments of a gene that are transcribed into nuclear RNA (hnRNA); introns may contain regulatory elements such as enhancers. Introns are removed or “spliced out” from the nuclear or primary transcript; introns therefore are absent in the messenger RNA (mRNA) transcript. The mRNA functions during translation to specify the sequence or order of amino acids in a nascent polypeptide.
As used herein, the terms “gene expression” and “expression” refer to the process of converting genetic information encoded in a gene into RNA (e.g., mRNA, rRNA, tRNA, or snRNA) through “transcription” of the gene (i.e., via the enzymatic action of an RNA polymerase), and for protein encoding genes, into protein through “translation” of mRNA. Gene expression can be regulated at many stages in the process. “Up-regulation” or “activation” refer to regulation that increases and/or enhances the production of gene expression products (e.g., RNA or protein), while “down-regulation” or “repression” refer to regulation that decrease production. Molecules (e.g., transcription factors) that are involved in up-regulation or down-regulation are often called “activators” and “repressors,” respectively.
As used herein, the term “promoter/regulatory sequence” means a nucleic acid sequence which is required for expression of a gene product operably linked to the promoter/regulatory sequence. In some instances, this sequence may be the core promoter sequence and in other instances, this sequence may also include an enhancer sequence and other regulatory elements which are required for expression of the gene product. The promoter/regulatory sequence may, for example, be one which expresses the gene product in a tissue specific manner.
As used herein, the term “cell culture” refers to any in vitro culture of cells. Included within this term are continuous cell lines (e.g., with an immortal phenotype), primary cell cultures, transformed cell lines, finite cell lines (e.g., non-transformed cells), and any other cell population maintained in vitro.
As used herein, the term “in vitro” refers to an artificial environment and to processes or reactions that occur within an artificial environment. In vitro environments can consist of, but are not limited to, test tubes and cell culture. The term “in vivo” refers to the natural environment (e.g., an animal or a cell) and to processes or reaction that occur within a natural environment.
As used herein “amino acid” refers to any of the naturally occurring amino acids having the standard designations listed in Table 1, below. It also refers to those known synthetic amino acids. Unless otherwise indicated, all amino acid sequences listed in this disclosure are listed in the order from the amino terminus to the carboxyl terminus. As used herein, the abbreviations for any protective groups, amino acids and other compounds, are in accord with their common usage, recognized abbreviations, or the IUPAC-IUB Commission on Biochemical Nomenclature, unless otherwise indicated (see Biochemistry 11: 1726 (1972)). As used herein, amino acid residues are represented by the full name thereof, by the three letter code corresponding thereto, or by the one-letter code corresponding thereto, as indicated in the following table:
TABLE 1Three-Letter One-Letter Full NameCodeCodeAspartic AcidAspDGlutamic AcidGluELysineLysKArginineArgRHistidineHisHTyrosineTyrYCysteineCysCAsparagineAsnNGlutamineGlnQSerineSerSThreonineThrTGlycineGlyGAlanineAlaAValineValVLeucineLeuLIsoleucineIleIMethionineMetMProlineProPPhenylalaninePheFTryptophanTrpW
As used herein, the terms “peptide,” “polypeptide” and “protein” all refer to a primary sequence of amino acids that are joined by covalent “peptide linkages.” In general, a peptide consists of a few amino acids, typically from 2-50 amino acids. The term “polypeptide” encompasses peptides and proteins, wherein the term “protein” typically refers to large polypeptides and the term “peptide” typically refers to short polypeptides. In some embodiments, the peptide, polypeptide or protein is synthetic, while in other embodiments, the peptide, polypeptide or protein is recombinant or naturally occurring. A “synthetic” peptide is a peptide that is produced by artificial means in vitro (i.e., was not produced in vivo). The term “peptide” further includes modified amino acids (whether naturally or non-naturally occurring), such modifications including, but not limited to, phosphorylation, glycosylation, pegylation, lipidization and methylation.
An “isolated peptide” is a peptide which has been substantially separated from components (e.g., DNA, RNA, other proteins and peptides, carbohydrates and lipids) which naturally accompany it in a cell.
As applied to polypeptides, the term “substantial identity” means that two peptide sequences, when optimally aligned, such as by the programs GAP or BESTFIT using default gap weights, share at least 80% sequence identity, preferably at least 90% sequence identity, more preferably at least 95% sequence identity or more (e.g., 99% sequence identity). Preferably, residue positions which are not identical differ by conservative amino acid substitutions.
The phrase “functionally equivalent” means that the variant, analogue or fragment of a polypeptide retains a desired biological activity in common with the lunasin polypeptide. In at least one embodiment of the present invention, the desired biological activity in common with lunasin is biological activity related to the control, stabilization, or reduction in production or existing levels of cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, total cholesterol, or lipids. Preferably, a given quantity of the analogue, variant or fragment is at least 10%, preferably at least 30%, more preferably at least 50, 60, 80, 90, 95 or 99% as effective as an equivalent amount of the naturally occurring lunasin from which the analogue, variant or fragment is derived. Determination of the relative efficacy of the analogue, variant or fragment can readily be carried out by utilizing a prescribed amount of the analogue, variant or fragment in the one or more of the assay methods of the invention and then comparing the ability of the analogue, variant or fragment to naturally occurring lunasin in tests that measure the ability of the sample to inhibit the acetylation of histone H3, or to effect the expression of HMG Co-A reductase, Sp1 or LDL—receptor.
The term “analogue” as used herein with reference to a polypeptide means a polypeptide which is a derivative of the polypeptide of the invention, which derivative comprises addition, deletion, and/or substitution of one or more amino acids, such that the polypeptide retains substantially the same function as the lunasin polypeptide identified below.
The term “fragment” refers to a polypeptide molecule that is a constituent of the full-length lunasin polypeptide and possesses qualitative biological activity in common with the full-length lunasin polypeptide. The fragment may be derived from the full-length lunasin polypeptide or alternatively may be synthesized by some other means, for example chemical synthesis. By reference to “fragments” it is intended to encompass fragments of a protein that are of at least 5, preferably at least 10, more preferably at least 20 and most preferably at least 30, 40 or 50 amino acids in length and which are functionally equivalent to the protein of which they are a fragment.
The term “variant” as used herein refers to a polypeptide which is produced from a nucleic acid encoding lunasin, but differs from the wild type lunasin in that it is processed differently such that it has an altered amino acid sequence. For example a variant may be produced by an alternative splicing pattern of the primary RNA transcript to that which produces wild type lunasin.
Analogues and variants are intended to encompass proteins having amino acid sequence differing from the protein from which they are derived by virtue of the addition, deletion or substitution of one or more amino acids to result in an amino acid sequence that is preferably at least 60%, more preferably at least 80%, particularly preferably at least 85, 90, 95, 98, 99 or 99.9% identical to the amino acid sequence of the original protein. The analogues or variants specifically include polymorphic variants and interspecies analogues. The analogues and variants of the present invention further may have “conservative” changes, wherein a substituted amino acid has similar structural or chemical properties. One type of conservative amino acid substitution refers to the interchangeability of residues having similar side chains. For example, a group of amino acids having aliphatic side chains is glycine, alanine, valine, leucine, and isoleucine; a group of amino acids having aliphatic-hydroxyl side chains is serine and threonine; a group of amino acids having amide-containing side chains is asparagine and glutamine; a group of amino acids having aromatic side chains is phenylalanine, tyrosine, and tryptophan; a group of amino acids having basic side chains is lysine, arginine, and histidine; and a group of amino acids having sulfur-containing side chains is cysteine and methionine. Preferred conservative amino acids substitution groups are: valine-leucine-isoleucine, phenylalanine-tyrosine, lysine-arginine, alanine-valine, and asparagine-glutamine. More rarely, a variant may have “non-conservative” changes (e.g., replacement of a glycine with a tryptophan). Similar minor variations may also include amino acid deletions or insertions (i.e., additions), or both. Guidance in determining which and how many amino acid residues may be substituted, inserted or deleted without abolishing biological activity may be found using computer programs well known in the art, for example, DNAStar software. Variants can be tested in functional assays such as those described in the Examples section below.
The term “conservative amino acid substitution” as used herein refers to a substitution or replacement of one amino acid for another amino acid with similar properties within a polypeptide chain (primary sequence of a protein). For example, the substitution of the charged amino acid glutamic acid (Glu) for the similarly charged amino acid aspartic acid (Asp) would be a conservative amino acid substitution.
As used herein “lunasin” refers to the natural, synthetically or recombinantly obtained soybean lunasin polypeptide set forth in (SEQ. ID. 2). Additional description of the Lunasin peptide and an evaluation of various functionally equivalent fragments and analogues appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,287, 6,544,956, U.S. Patent Application 2003/0229038, filed Nov. 22, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,848, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/252,256, filed Sep. 23, 2002, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/302,633, filed Nov. 22, 2002, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety for all purposes. These disclosures will guide one skilled in the art in identifying functionally equivalent and biologically active fragments, variants and analogues of lunasin.
As used herein “lunasin enriched” refers to compositions containing biologically active levels of naturally occurring lunasin, or a naturally occurring analogue of lunasin, that is at a concentration greater than that at which lunasin is found in the material used as the source of that lunasin or analogue. As used herein “lunasin enriched seed extract” refers to compositions containing biologically active levels of naturally occurring lunasin, or a naturally occurring analogue of lunasin, that is at a concentration at least twice than that at which lunasin is naturally found in the source seed. Without limiting the invention to any particular source of the compositions of the present invention, lunasin enriched compositions can be obtained from soybean, wheat, barley, soy isolates, soy concentrates, or other soy derived products, whether or not commercially obtained.
As used herein “lunasin protecting soy flour” refers to soy flour compositions comprising soy flour and an amount of a protease inhibitor sufficient to protect lunasin, or a analogue, variant or fragment thereof, from complete digestion, wherein the compositions do not have levels of anti-nutritional elements that would cause an adverse effect in an individual who ingested them.
As used herein “digested” refers to the treatment of a polypeptide with a digestive material that breaks it down into its component amino acids. Examples of digestive materials that can be used are well known in the art, and include, without limitation, pancreatin and other proteases such as trypsin, chymotrypsin, pepsin, Proteinase K, thermolysin, thrombin, Arg-C proteinase, Asp-N endopeptidase, AspN endopeptidase+N-terminal Glu, BNPS-Skatole, CNBr, clostripain, formic acid, glutamyl endopeptidase, iodosobenzoic acid, LysC, LysN, NTCB (2-nitro-5-thiocyanobenzoic acid), and Staphylococcal peptidase.
As used herein “partially digested biologically active” in relation to a polypeptide refers to the treatment of a polypeptide with a digestive material under conditions that increase the biological activity of the polypeptide.
The phrase “combination therapy” embraces the administration of a composition of the present invention in conjunction with another pharmaceutical agent that is indicated for treating or preventing a disorder, as part of a specific treatment regimen intended to provide a beneficial effect from the co-action of these therapeutic agents.
Referenced herein are trade names for components including various ingredients utilized in the present invention. The inventors herein do not intend to be limited by materials under a certain trade name. Equivalent materials (e.g., those obtained from a different source under a different name or reference number) to those referenced by trade name may be substituted and utilized in the descriptions herein.
The compositions herein may comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of any of the elements as described herein.
The practice of the present invention will employ, unless otherwise indicated, conventional techniques of molecular biology (including recombinant techniques), microbiology, cell biology, biochemistry, immunology, and protein kinetics, which are within the skill of the art. Such techniques are explained fully in the literature, such as, Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual, second edition (Sambrook et al., 1989) Cold Spring Harbor Press; Oligonucleotide Synthesis (M. J. Gait, ed., 1984); Methods in Molecular Biology, Humana Press; Cell Biology: A Laboratory Notebook (J. E. Cellis, ed., 1998) Academic Press; Animal Cell Culture (R. I. Freshney, ed., 1987); Introduction to Cell and Tissue Culture (J. P. Mather and P. E. Roberts, 1998) Plenum Press; Cell and Tissue Culture: Laboratory Procedures (A. Doyle, J. B. Griffiths, and D. G. Newell, eds., 1993-8) J. Wiley and Sons; Methods in Enzymology (Academic Press, Inc.); Handbook of Experimental Immunology (D. M. Weir and C. C. Blackwell, eds.); Gene Transfer Vectors for Mammalian Cells (J. M. Miller and M. P. Calos, eds., 1987); Current Protocols in Molecular Biology (F. M. Ausubel et al., eds., 1987); PCR: The Polymerase Chain Reaction, (Mullis et al., eds., 1994); Current Protocols in Immunology (J. E. Coligan et al., eds., 1991); Short Protocols in Molecular Biology (Wiley and Sons, 1999); and Mass isotopomer distribution analysis at eight years: theoretical, analytic and experimental considerations by Hellerstein and Neese (Am J Physiol 276 (Endocrinol Metab. 39) E1146-E1162, 1999), all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, procedures employing commercially available assay kits and reagents will typically be used according to manufacturer-defined protocols unless otherwise noted.